Son Of The Lantern
by AstrologicalWisdom
Summary: After witnessing the death of her loving parents, Elizabeth escapes the clutches of the murderer and into the unknown forest outside of her town. However, after encountering a mysterious young man with a lantern, her way of thinking begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Run Elizabeth! Run and never look back!"

The girl froze completely regardless of her fathers words. The scene before her was too frightening to take her eyes off.

"No! Please don't hurt her!"

Finally her senses were beginning to return to her and she could finally grasp the situation thanks to her mothers plea. Her mother and father were tied back to back while a tall masked figure stood holding an armed gun at them. She had no idea such a thing was happening in her own home. She was just released from school and hoped to spend the weekend lazing around but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The masked figure began to turn to her silently until her father spoke again.

"Elizabeth! Run now!"

She quickly jumped and darted out of the door hearing the quickening footsteps of the armed man behind her. Soon they began to fade. Silence filled the air as the girl huffed and puffed. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. As she made her way up the large hill beyond her own backyard, two shots filled the air. Her heart sank. She couldn't think straight or even ponder what had just happened.

"N-…. No… This can't be happening. This has to be a bad dream! I'm still at my desk asleep! Yeah!"

The girl began to slap her face with anger.

"Wake up Elizabeth! Please wake up!"

Soon the slaps began to slow and tears began to stream down her cheeks. This wasn't a dream. This was truly reality. Her parents had been murdered. Why was fate so cruel!? Why did this have to happen to her? She sat down on the large hill and looked at her home in the distance. She couldn't return. She just couldn't find the strength to do so. She could hear the ringing of the police sirens from afar. They would never catch the man. He was long gone for sure. She whimpered and cried knowing that the place she once called home was going to have to be put in the past. She couldn't return; now or ever. She stood and wiped her eyes before looking at the forest that stood behind her. A  
>dults warned children of the unknown hidden in the forest. Of course, it just seemed like nonsense every time she thought about it.<p>

"Nows a better time then ever…"

She took a deep breath and began to walk into the forest. Perhaps a stroll through the wilderness would help her clear her mind. Afterwards, she would just return to town before it gets too dark. Sounds like a plan. However, after an hour of sense walking, she finally came to a conclusion.

"If I return…. Wait, what if that killer is still there?! He knows my face by now!... But I'm a witness… I'm so confused…"

She then stopped realizing she had wondered off more than she had hoped. She sunset scattered from tree to tree. She had wondered off further than she had hoped. She couldn't even tell where Springford was anymore.

"Oh god! This is it! I'm going to die out here. I'm going to starve to death, freeze to death, or be eaten by some wild animal!"

Her mind was spinning in a panic. Her life was completely over and no one was going to know where she was. She whined more as she began to look around but paused at the sight of a light.

"W-Wha!..."

Without thinking, she began to dash towards it only to see a large log cabin. She looked through the window hoping to see signs of life but unfortunately no one was there. Was this place abandoned? She slowly opened the door and walked in with caution until hearing nothing but silence.

"W-Well…. I guess I could… Just spend the night here then try to find my way home tomorrow."

She looked around a bit. Oddly enough, for an abandoned cabin, it was welly furnished. The first thing she spotted was the unlit fireplace under the stairs. She kneeled down and began to place a few of the logs inside. She smiled as she lit the fire and stared at the glowing flames.

"Man… That feels so much better."

She said while raising her hands towards the fire. She closed her eyes as the heat began to take over her for a moment. It felt so good. She stood and walked around the floor until finding a mirror on the wall. She pouted at her appearance. Her light brown skin was covered in dirt, her short and curly black hair was in knots and her her clothes were filthy. She couldn't even recognize herself.

"This is awful….. I want to go hom-"

She gasped while hearing the door slam open. A tall male stood glaring at her. His appearance was quite muscular but it was obvious to tell that he wasn't too much older than her. His ginger beard connected up his sideburns and stippled mustache and followed to the soaked curly hair popping out of the fuzzy beanie on his he  
>ad. The plaid shirt and dark pants he wore complimented the large earlobe gauging piercing on his ears. Was he some sort of forest hipster? She gasped and quickly backed towards the wall frightened.<p>

"I-I'm sorry! I-I thought this place was abandoned!"

"What are you doing out here?!"

Hearing the mans roaring voice made her heart jump. Never in her eighteen years of live has she been this scared.

"M-My name is Elizabeth! I live in Springford. I don't know how I got out here but if you could give me directions, I-I will be on my way as soon as possible!"

The young man glared at her before slamming the door closed. He walked towards a table and placed a lantern down before removing his coat.

"If you leave now, you'll freeze to death."

She paused and looked outside. The dark trees violently shook. Did the temperature drop that quickly?

"I-I….. Well… If you could perhaps be so kind as to-"

"You shouldn't be out here anyway. I have no idea where this springfar is, but if you plan to go there tonight, HE'S going to get a hold of you first."

Elizabeth paused as she heard him.

"It's Springford. And… What do you mean?"

The man removed his beanie and frizzed his curly ginger hair.

"There's a beast out here in these woods. He comes out whenever he feels and takes the unsuspecting."

Elizabeth gasped. That must have been why she was told not to enter these woods. She gulped slightly while hearing him.

"Thank you for the warning sir. Eh… Perhaps if it's no trouble then… Could I wait out the night. Then I'll be out of your hair in the morning."

He sat down in a chair and kicked his feet onto a table.

"And where do you plan to go? You have no idea where your home is."

Before Elizabeth could speak, she silenced herself. He was right. She barely knew which way north was. She rubbed her neck slightly before hearing the male speak again.

"How does a deal sound. You do something's around my house and I'll help you get information on where your home is."

She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Why are you going to help me?"

He shrugged slightly.

"Never was my style to let woman get themselves killed."

She rolled her eyes slightly while shrugging.

"Alright…. So how exactly are you going to get information."

"I know my way around these woods. I go from place to place chopping trees for edel wood. I turn them into oil for my lantern. I find some places through my travels. I might ask around."

She paused. "Might?"

He smirked. "Just depends on if you do a good job or not."

She folded her arms. "What exactly am I doing?"

"The usual. Cooking, cleaning, making dinner. Stuff like that."

She angrily glared. "So your making me your servant?... Your quite the gentlemen."

He yawned. "I'm aware I am but please. Call me Lucius."


	2. Chapter 2

After showing his home in full to his new house guest, Lucius gave her a large list of duties.

"I expect them to be completed before I return home."

Elizabeth glared at the male before taking the large list. He smiled then began to tend to a pile of strangely colored sticks.

"Pft. Whatever…"

Elizabeth began to read over the list. It seemed like easy enough tasks. Clean, cook and wash. No big deal.

"Well I suppose I can get some sort of meal started. "

She said as she looked out the window at the beautiful sunny forest before her. She was missing home already. She began to walk to the small kitchen and approach the pantry. She opened the door and sighed seeing it was completely dark.

"Of course…."

She looked around for a nearby light source and stumbled upon the males lantern. It would work perfectly. She picked it up but paused slightly getting an odd feeling all of a sudden. A light chill went by from out of no where. Soon she began to move towards the pantry to get a better look. After a moment of examining what he had to offer, she began to pull things out.

"What on earth!? Give me that!"

Elizabeth gasped slightly feeling the lantern snatched from her hand. Lucius had snuck up behind her and took it without trouble.

"What?! I needed it to look in here."

Lucius angrily growled under his breath before calming down.

"Never, and I mean never, touch my lantern! Understood?!"

Elizabeth gulped and looked away from him.

"Alright I get it. Geez…."

What's so special about an old lantern anyway? She watched as he picked up his sharp axe and empty log holder.

"I'm going into the woods. As I said, all of those better be complete by the time I return."

He opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him. Elizabeth glared at the closed door.

"How rude! I hope he doesn't treat all his guests like that."

She then began to go on with her chores.

Lucius grumbled as he began to walk deeper into the woods. It was a bit difficult for the sunlight to reach these parts. The young man held the axe in his hands and looked upon a tree with many twisted roots and a human hand weakly moving on it.

"Just hurry up and die already."

Lucius said as he poked at the wiggling hand. He could hear a faint laughter in the distance. He sighed knowing exactly who it was.

"There is no need to rush this process boy."

He turned to see a shadowy figure hidden in a grouping of trees. The figures eyes glowed bright like headlights.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Who is that girl in your house?"

Lucius paused at the figures words.

"She's lost. I'm just giving her a place to stay while she tries to find her way home."

The figure laughed more. "Well then. Seems like the perfect opportunity to add her to the bunch."

Lucius cringed. "Dad. You know I couldn't do this to women.. Its just not my thing."

"Your naïve. Don't you wish to keep your mother alive?"

Lucius paused feeling sorrow coming over him.

"Of course I do but… That… " He soon gave up. "I'll just.. Keep an eye out for more men ok? I'll even lure them into the forest if I have to."

The figure laughed as a branch from one of the strange trees touched the boys head.

"Good boy. Now, continue your harvest."

The figure began to fade away into the darkness until he was no longer visible. Lucius stood in silence before lifting his lantern.

"Sometimes you really are a beast dad…."

The boy then began to chop at the strange trees and placing them into his holder. He worked for what felt like hours and as the night began to come forth, he began to return to his home with lantern in hand. He huffed in exhaustion as he opened the door but soon paused at the sight of his home. It was….. Spotless! And the air welcomed him with the smell of cooked food. He blinked blankly at the sight of Elizabeth. Oddly she wasn't wearing the usual tattered and dirty clothes he remembered her in earlier. She wore a pure white sundress that oddly enough looked really familiar.

"Ah there's Mr. Grumpy Pants."

He rubbed his chin still observing her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but that dress was so familiar. It looked great on her. Fabulous actually, but he didn't recall any stores in the forest.

"Huh? What's the matter? Still not satisfied?"

"That dress." He said while pointing at her and squinting.

"Oh this? I found it in one of the rooms closets while I was cleaning. It was about time I got out of those dirty clothes rom yesterday. So I took a bath and put this on."

"That's…" Now it was all coming together. "That… Was my mothers favorite dress."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. Mostly at the "was" part.

"E-Eh… So was putting it on… A bad thi-"

"No. No it's fine. Just… Be careful with it. And the others if you plan to wear them." Lucius said in a surprisingly calm voice. Usually If anyone touched anything of his mothers, he would lash out instantly. However, this girl seemed to be an exception for some reason. It didn't make since in his head.

"So uh… Yeah… I cleaned all the rooms and made dinner.. I mean if your hungry or whatever…"

Hearing the mention of food made his stomach grumble. It had been so long since he had someone cook him a meal. Too long actually. He wasn't a skilled cook what so ever so he had to deal with bad things sometimes.

"I could go for some food."

Lucius began to approach the kitchen as Elizabeth followed.

"So did you ask anyone yet? Any hints or directions?"

Lucius blinked blankly. He had forgotten completely to ask anyone for anything. He barely saw any people while chopping trees.

"Eh… Nope nothing. They didn't know anything."

Elizabeth pouted. "Oh… Alright then…. I'm going to sit outside for a bit." She said while walking out the door.

Lucius pouting as he ate. He let the girl down on the first day. After eating he began to pick up his pile of wood and head through a large door leading to his mill. He sat down and began to push each piece until it produced oil. Unfortunately, each tree was never enough. He poured the oil into the lantern and looked at the glow inside. He could see his mothers smiling face in the light. Lucius sighed as he picked up the lantern and headed to the door. He walked outside and saw Elizabeth sitting on the porch. It was obvious to tell she was sad. He rubbed his neck before kneeling down by her.

"Hey so uh….. You wanna see something cool?"

She jumped slightly before seeing the male and the lantern in his hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Lucius smiled and handed her his hand. She took it and stood before following him into the woods. They walked for a few minutes before he turned to her and motioned for her to get down and stay quiet. Elizabeth nodded and stayed by him as he slowly opened a bush revealing a large frog. It sat on a rock in the middle of a motionless stream. Elizabeth wondered what was so cool about a frog until she saw what happened next. Soon another frog began to join it and they stood on two legs. They both began to put on a tux and dress and dance along the rock. It was like some kind of fever dream. She could even hear music as if a live band was playing.

"Oh my goodness!"

Elizabeth said making the frogs jump and dart out of the stream and towards where the music was. Lucius smirked and stood before gripping his lantern and running after them. He paused before turning to Elizabeth.

"Come on! Hope you know how to cut a rug!"


	3. Chapter 3

"C... Cut a what?" Elizabeth said in complete confusion.

Lucius smiled as he began to perform a light tap dancing jig. "Oh come on! You know! Dance."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at the large male dancing. "Erm.. Well I... I don't dance much.. I don't even know if I can."

Lucius took her hand and began to pull her towards the small frogs dressed in vivid dresses and dashing tux's. The band of 5 wielded a saxophone, piano, trumpet, symbols and drum. They played an upbeat tone that made you just want to break into the Charleston.

"Well now's a better time than ever to find out right? It's not every day you get a lively band like this."

Elizabeth's eyes widened; mostly from nervousness. Throughout all her years of high school, she had never been to a dance. She couldn't even go to prom because she was dateless! It was a waste of time anyway. Besides, who wants to go to a Egyptian themed prom anyway... Well she did, but that was in the past.

"I-I um..."

"What? Don't tell me your scared?" Lucius said in a mocking tone.  
>"Y-Yeah!... I am..." Elizabeth said while lowering her head. Lucius quickly shut his mouth before smiling softly.<p>

"Aw come on. Look, just follow my lead."

He took her hand and began to slowly move his feet and hips happily dancing along to the upbeat music. Elizabeth watched and slowly began to mimic what he did. It felt... strange.

"There ya go! Your getting it." He said for encouragement. "You see, once you get the basic's down, then you can start adding on to it."

He then lifted her hand and began to spin her. Elizabeth squealed in surprise and glee. She giggled.

"H-Hey warn me next time!" She said with a happy laugh.

Lucius smirked. "Alright. Warning ya."

He then began to spin her again and wrap his arm around her waist. Elizabeth blushed and laughed.

"You big jerk!" She said while playfully hitting his chest.

"Hey! You said to warn you." He said while laughing.

The two danced the afternoon away. They were quite the partners and with Lucius' help, Elizabeth learned what it felt like to dance. She even found out which dances were appropriate to certain music. After finishing their waltz, the frogs began to pack up their things and disappear into the shadowy forest. Lucius rubbed his neck before looking down at his lantern. He gasped slightly.

"Oh no..."

The light was slightly dimming. He quickly turned to the happy Elizabeth who hummed and twirled around.

"Elizabeth. Come on I need to get you home."

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him. "Huh? But it's such a beautiful night."  
>His once carefree and innocent face had turned into the dark and cold expression she recalled him having the first day she showed up. She gulped and lowered her head silently before following him. After he opened the door and let her in, he quickly grabbed his axe and wood holder.<p>

"W-... Wait. Isn't it a bit late for you to be working?"

Elizabeth said before hearing the familiar slam of the door shut. She glared slightly as she got herself dressed and into the bed she rested in.  
>"And to think I thought I had gotten through to you..."<p>

Lucius panted as he quickly chopped down a tree. It was exhausting work but he had to do it as fast as possible. He continued as he heard his father's voice.

"This is a close call Lucius."

Lucius continued to chop while hearing the beast speak.

"I know I'm sorry."

The beast laughed. "That girl is corrupting you. Preventing you from protecting your mothers soul."

"No it's my fault. I'm the one who forgot. This has nothing to do with her."

"Lucius." He said as he began to circle around the young man. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?"

Lucius placed his holder on his back and looked at the shadowy figure in a bit of a phase. Soon the beast began to laugh and fade away into the darkness. Lucius sighed and quickly began to run to his mill. For hours he would grind up wood after wood until finally getting a large amount of oil. He filled the lantern and let out a sigh of relief before going to bed.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up a bit early to prepare breakfast. She was still a bit upset about what had happened the night before but she still had duties to do. Lucius opened his eyes smelling the scent of food. He began to walk downstairs and pouted seeing Elizabeth. He rubbed his neck wondering what he could say to make the air less tense.

"Hey I... I want to apologize for what happened last night... I know it was very rude of me to talk to you like that and all and I'm sorry..."

Elizabeth stopped completely while hearing the males apology. She couldn't sense a bit of sarcasm from it. She placed the food on the table and sighed slightly. "It's alright.. Thank you for apologizing."

Lucius silently went to the table and began to eat with her. The air was still tense and the awkward silence between them didn't help. Soon when they were finished, Elizabeth paused and began to point across the room.

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask you. What's that tarp over there covering?"

Lucius turned his head to see what she was referring to. "Oh that?... "

He got up and began to pull the tarp off revealing a vintage piano. Elizabeth's eyes widened.  
>"Wow! It's a piano!" She said as she quickly got up and approached it. "Does it work?"<p>

"Hm... Let's see." He said while sitting on the seat and beginning to play a happy song. Her eyes widened.

"You can play this!?"

Lucius shrugged as he continued to play with no problem. The music he made was quite beautiful.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me."

She sat down next to him then smiled. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you enlighten me?"

He paused slightly. He wasn't any good about talking about himself.

"Well... My name is Lucius. I'm 20 years old. My birthday is April 13th. My favorite color's blue. I'm allergic to bee's... Oh! And cats scare me."

Elizabeth smiled and giggled while hearing him. She watched as his fingers continued to dance along the keys then came to a complete stop.

"Huh? Why did you stop?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Look I gave you my life story. Now it's your turn."  
>"That wasn't a life story."<p>

He laughed. "You know what I mean."

She watched as he continued to play. She patted her lap happily and smiled enjoying the tone.

"Well~. My name is Elizabeth and I'm 18~. I just finished high school where the kids are mean~.

My birthdays January 10th and my favorite colors red~. And my favorite things are puppies and a warm cozy bed~."

Elizabeth sang along to the music until hearing it stop. She paused and turned to Lucius who had his head down and facing away from her.

"Huh?.. Is something the matter."

Lucius, whose face was now as red as a beat, rubbed his neck and prevented any eye contract from the angelically voiced girl beside him.

"I think that's enough introductions for today... Or ever."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius grunted as he began to grind the days harvest into oil. It had been another late night which he had ended early to go out into the forest. His father wasn't really happy about him spending so much time with Elizabeth and to be honest, he probably was right. At this rate, he would be out in the middle of the night every night until he got this girl home. But he couldn't just ignore her while she was here. In fact, spending time with her was the most fun he had had since his mother had passed away. He rubbed his head and sighed before feeling a pair of hands sliding up his back. He yelled and jumped slightly.

"The Mighty Elizabeth strikes! Rawr!"

Lucius laughed as Elizabeth tried to playfully attack him.

"Alright alright. Mighty Elizabeth wins. " He said while taking the bottle of oil.

Elizabeth had only seen the inside of the mill once. She tried to avoid it, but if she didn't check on Lucius, he would forget that he had human needs like eating or using a bathroom.

"Hm..." Elizabeth looked at the bottle curiously. "Hey. Why are you always chopping down trees to make oil anyway?"

"Well this lanterns really important to me... It's my only connection left with my mother." He said in truth. He poured the oil into it keeping it's flame lit.

Elizabeth pouted. "What ever happened to her?"

"Well... Love I guess."

She blinked blankly. "What do you mean?"

"When she met my father, she saw so much good in him. So much good that she felt that she would do anything for him. But... She was ill and couldn't do everything. "

Elizabeth pouted while placing a hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to hear Lucius."

Lucius nodded. "Yeah... I guess, love can make you do a bunch of crazy things..."

"Tell me about it. My mom told me that when her and my dad had started dating, he had got a haircut with her name spelled out on the back of his head." Elizabeth said while pointing at Lucius' head.

"What?! Now that's something you would never catch me doing."

They both laughed happily as the night air filled through the open window. The two began to walk back to the house, however, they were unaware that they were being watched. The beast stood and carefully watched the two from a distance.

"As I thought. She is corrupting you. This will not do."  
>He said in an angered voice. He then began to disappear into the shadows surely keeping an eye on this "Elizabeth". The beast knew in fact that they spoke the truth. Lucius' mother saw nothing but good in him but that was her downfall. A fool of a woman. Believing that they could live a happy life. As a family. Family. That was a word that he thought he knew once but it didn't matter now.<p>

"That boy better remember whose life is in his hands." He said with a snicker before leaving. As for this Elizabeth... I'm sure there's something out here in the unknown that will scare her off. All she needs is a little push deeper in..."

The two entered the house together and paused seeing a small box on the ground moving. Lucius quickly grabbed his axe as he began to approach it. He quickly lifted the box only to relax. Elizabeth gasped. "Is that!"

Under the beaten and torn box stood a small puppy staring upward at the two. From the look of its appearance, it was a pure black husky. The poor thing was covered in dirt and yet there seemed to be no injuries. No collar was around its neck. Elizabeth's eyes were glowing with joy while Lucius' were filled with suspicion. Elizabeth kneeled down to pick up the small puppy.

"It's a husky puppy!" She said as the puppy licked her face. She giggled happily. Lucius looked up and down at the puppy. Something didn't seem right.

"I don't know if this is ok... We don't just usually see a dog in the forest..." He said while rubbing his chin. "Especially without a collar."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged him. "Oh come on Lucius. The poor thing is scared and alone. That's why it came into your house. "  
>Lucius rubbed his neck. He wasn't sure if this was ok. "But what if it's dangerous."<br>Elizabeth faced him and gave a pleading look. "Pleeeeeeeease!"

Lucius sighed while rolling his eyes and looking away from her. Curse her with her vivid eyes. "Alright alright fine. But he's going to be your responsibility."

Elizabeth cheered happily. She always wanted a pet but her father was allergic to almost everything on the planet. She placed the puppy down and smiled. 'I'm going to go and run this little guy a bath. Watch him for me?"

Lucius groaned. "Didn't I say he was your responsibility?"

However, it seemed the excited Elizabeth had already run off. He looked down at the motionless dog and kneeled down slightly while looking at it. Something seemed so familiar about it. It's eyes. Yes, it had to be his eyes! The dogs eyes began to glow with a bright light making him gasp slightly.

"D... Dad?"

Before he could continue, Elizabeth returned and picked up the small dog.

"I think I'll make him Pico. Yeah, that's a cute name." She said while petting it's head. "What do you think Lucius?"

Lucius blinked blankly while hearing her then shook his head slightly.  
>"Uh yeah.. Sure."<p>

She smiled while sticking her tongue out at him. "Your opinion doesn't matter anyway~." She said before turning and humming. She began to walk up the stairs to the bathroom. The dog kept its eyes on Lucius and as they moved far away from him, they would glow brighter.

Lucius couldn't believe what his father was up to. He walked to the window and looked out at the dark forest. Those eyes were spotted yet again from the distance. he sighed slightly.

"Dad you didn't have to bring her into this... " He said before hearing a slight whisper.

"Only to help keep your head together. You must remember. Your mother's soul is counting on you."

He closed his eyes and held his head slightly. Now he had to deal with his father following them around now. Did he not trust his own son? Lucius opened his eyes and grit his teeth.

"This is getting ridiculous..." He said before looking at the lantern on the table. He could seeing her face in the bright light. Her smile. Her eyes. It was almost as if it were haunting him. He walked to the lantern and sat down in front of it. As much as he hated it, his father was right. Her soul was counting on him and he couldn't let his mother go.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius quietly began to sort out the small bottles of oil. For the past 24 hours, he was able to obtain enough for a day and a half. He was exhausted but with his father now in his home and interacting with Elizabeth, he didn't trust the situation very well. He yawned slightly and sat down in a chair before hearing the door quickly open.

"Lucius! Lucius there's a tavern!"

Lucius jumped and gasped hearing Elizabeth's voice followed by the barking of his father. He groaned slightly.

"A tavern? So what?"

She smiled and went to him. "We can go and ask if they know the way back to my home!"

He paused while hearing her. He had almost forgotten that she didn't really live here. It had been a full half a month and he was use to her being here now. But if she wanted to go to the tavern and ask around, he could accompany her.

"Uh alright." He said while getting up and looking at the dog in her arms now. The three began to walk into the sunny forest and followed a odd path until a large log tavern came into sight. Lucius opened the door for Elizabeth. The place seemed quite lively; for a tavern. The people varied from strange men, perky women and children dancing to the band. Elizabeth looked around and pointed to the bar where open seats were. The two sat down and looked around until a plump woman came to them.

"Ohhhh you two are new faces' around here. What can I get ya?"

Lucius cleared his throat slightly. "Uh no. We didn't come here for drinks we came here to-"

Soon another male approached and placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"Ohhhh you came here to look for someone to marry you and this fine lass here aren't ya!"

Lucius' face lit up quickly while Elizabeth blinked blankly.

"Oh knock it out Harold! Your embarrassing the boy!" The woman said as the male laughed.

"Come on Marian. You know I have to get some work somehow."

Elizabeth giggled a bit before smiling. "Actually we -"

"Don't tell me your already married! You two look too young to be lovers."

Lucius groaned and covered his face with his hands while Elizabeth began to blush as well. Even Lucius' father was getting tired of this.

"Ok were not married. We're not getting married! Please will you two listen to me!" Lucius said in a small groan.

"Oh... So you two are just lovers then~." Harold said with a small laugh.

"W-Will you cut it out!" Lucius said in a bit of a yell.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "No no. We only came here for directions. N-Not for... that."

Marian paused then smiled while leaning on the table. "Well I can help with that darling. Where ya heading to?"

She smiled. "Springford! Do you know where it is? How to get out of these woods and to the city?"

Marian blinked blankly. "I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with this place."

Lucius groaned. "See. I knew coming to this place was a waste of time. I knew something like this would happen."

He got up and began to shout throughout the tavern. "You're telling me that no one here knows anything about what's beyond these stupid woods?!"

Soon a cloaked man wearing a hat who sat at a table near the corner slammed his now empty glass onto the table bringing the tavern to a silence. He was a big fellow. Much bigger than an average human was. His appearance was quite circular as well and yet his face was hidden in the shadows of his hat. He lifted his hat slowly showing only the small white gleams.

"I know about what's beyond those woods."

Lucius paused and Elizabeth smiled hearing the male. They approached his table with a small bit of hope in them. "Well then. Think you can help us out here?"

"Information like this doesn't come free kid." The man said while lowering his hat again.

"You're kidding... You want us to pay you for directions?" Lucius said in a bit of annoyance.

"I didn't say you had to pay me." The man said while kicking his feet onto the table. Elizabeth blinked blankly.

"So what is it exactly that we have to exchange with you for this?"

He smirked. "Why don't you entertain me?"

Lucius growled clearly getting the wrong idea of what the male meant. "You perverted scum bag!"

The man laughed. "Calm your hormones boy. I'm a music lover. Why not entertain me since you don't want to give me money."

Lucius let out a slight huff embarrassed he threw a fit over Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and turned to Lucius.

"Come on Lucius! You're a really good piano player! I know you can do it."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If it will get this over with quick enough..."

He walked over to where the small band was and kindly asked to use the pianists piano. He sat down and cracked his fingers before starting to play a lively tone which made enough the people in the tavern begin to dance. After about thirty seconds the man began to call out to him.

"Boring."  
>Lucius twitched and hit a combination of keys there would make anyone feel disgusted. "What did you say!?"<p>

He smirked. "I said it was boring. I mean come on, you could at least sing to it or something."

Lucius glared at the man. "I don't sing."

"And I don't give out information for free." He said while sitting back in his chair.

Elizabeth looked at Pico then at the man. "What if I sang?"

He shrugged. "Knock yourself out young lady. Just anything to liven this jig is fine."

She hurried over to the piano and looked at Lucius calmly. He sighed almost instantly calming down. Something about her just... Put his head at peace. It was odd. He began to play the same lively song again as Elizabeth began to sing from the top of her head.

"There seems to be a simple place where dreams and hopes go.  
>A place so lovely like butterflies and gentle like winters snow.<p>

A place where all the loving faces we do care to see.

Are always there with open arms; just like a tree.

Open spaces. Familiar faces. You can tell me why.

But my dreams and hopes are carrying me half way through the sky.

Oh what a lovely feeling it is when we all can be.

So happily together just you and me."

The loving folks of the tavern happily danced along to the two's little song. Even the stranger himself tapped his food in enjoyment. They were good. Soon the song came to an end and the two looked at the stranger for approval. He smirked and quickly got out of his chair showing off his large stature. He began to walk to the good and place his large hands on their shoulders.

"Alright kids. I'll help you."

Elizabeth smiled happily. "Thank you!"

They then began to follow the male to a wooden carriage outside. "We'll have to get to my home before I can start. All my equipment's there. "

Lucius looked at the man in suspicion. "What kind of equipment? And how exactly do you know about what's outside these woods?"

The stranger smirked. "The names Johnson. But folks around here just call me Runaway Man. I know my way around anything. Now quit your yapping and get in."

Elizabeth looked up at the large carriage which was a bit bigger than she was. Only one horse was pulling it which was surprising for a man his size. She looked at Johnson as he smiled.

"Ladies first of course. Here let me help you up there. Be sure to keep your dress secured though. Don't want your personals exposing."

Lucius' twitched slightly while walking to Elizabeth. He obviously didn't trust this man very much.

"I'm helping her!"

Johnson laughed before adjusting his hat. "My my. I suppose you want a glimpse of her personals huh boy?"

Lucius growled and blushed wildly. "Damn you!" He mumbled.

Elizabeth cleared her throat while putting Pico into the carriage first. She laughed nervously.

"No no. Don't worry you two. I can get in by myself."

And with that note, she was correct. She safely and easily got herself into the carriage without even lifting her dress. Lucius looked up at her and began to get himself in there with her. Once they were both inside, Johnson began to circle around and get the horse ready. He clacked the horse making it begin to more. Lucius leaned against the wall of the carriage before looking over at Pico; or his father. He could tell from the look in his eyes that he too didn't trust this Runaway man.


	6. Chapter 6

After a uncomfortable wagon ride to who knows where, The Runaway Man began to stop his horse having reached his destination. Lucius looked around and shivered slightly. He hadn't been to this part of the woods before; not even to chop down trees. Elizabeth began to wake up from a small nap she decided to take. She picked up Pico and looked around slightly.

"Wow... It's really foggy here."

The Runaway Man jumped down from his steering position and walk to the side of the wagon to help his visitors out.

"Yes that's basically how it is every morning, evening and night. But ya get use to it after the first few years or so. After all, my wife loved these woods so much, she decided to stay with me in our home."

Elizabeth smiled. "Wow, I didn't take you as a married guy. Is she here now?"

He laughed and smiled while helping Luciu's out next. "Yes she should be. But she's pretty shy so I doubt you would be seeing much of her.

Lucius dusted himself off before looking up at the large estate in front of him. It was different than his log cabin and definitely something he wouldn't be able to afford or build in this century.

"Nice house. What, you some kind of millionaire or something?"

The Runaway Man began to walk up trail to the gates leading to the front door.

"No. But in my line of work, you come by some clients who are willing to pay top dollar for a little transporting of their goods."  
>Elizabeth smiled before seeing a hand raised to her face at the door.<p>

"Sorry love, but the wife's allergic. No mutes in the house."

Elizabeth pouted and looked down at Pico who looked at Lucius. Lucius could sense the slightly angered expression in his father's eyes. He looked down at the lantern attached to his pants. His father wasn't very happy.

"Well... It is his house. I will have to leave you out here Pico. Don't worry, I'll check on you often." She said while placing his down in the gated yard and patting his head. The Beast began to bark and do various dog like things to add onto his act. Lucius remained unsettled. Soon the three began to enter the house. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Wow your home is even more luxurious on the inside as it is on the outside."

Lucius looked around and found a expensive looking vase. She poked it lightly before feeling a smack on the hand from Elizabeth.

"Ah what the hell!?"

Elizabeth puffed her cheeks. "Don't go messing anything up. That looks really expensive."

Lucius sighed and rubbed his neck while rolling his eyes. "Geez fine..."

Soon The Runaway Man began to take off his coat and hat and place them on the rack. He then began to walk down the corridor and looked back at his visitors. "Come children. Our adventure begins in my study."

Elizabeth and Lucius looked at each other before following quietly. As they walked, they looked around at the various painting's of people on the wall. They were all related and it was obvious to tell. Perhaps they were The Runaway Man's family. Once they reached the study, their gracious host closed the door before inviting the two to the table. The room was large and filled with mounds and mounds of books containing who knows what. In the middle of the large table laid a map with unknown symbols around it. Elizabeth examined the map with great curiosity.

"So is this what you use to get around for your job?"

The Runaway Man smiled and nodded. "Smart girl. This here's a map of the unknown forest out there. It took my family generations to put together an accurate depiction of the forest and what else lies outside of it. As you can tell, it isn't finished, but that's just because I haven't explored there yet. I still have the rest of my life to do so and after I'm dead and gone, the next Runaway Man will continue the duty. That's how it work's."

Lucius moved closer to the map to get a better look with Elizabeth. "Huh.. So I'm assuming that this pin here is your house?"

He nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "So you have Springford on this map too right?!"

He rubbed his chin. "More than likely. I'll have to take a good look at the map tonight. In the mean time, you kids are more than welcome to make yourself at home here for the night. If lady luck will be on my side tonight, I should be able to recreate a map leading to this Springford you speak of."

Elizabeth jumped with glee and hugged the man. "Thank you so much! Isn't this great Lucius!? I can finally find my way home."

Lucius sat back in his chair and cleared his throat slightly. "Yeah.. Great..."

The Runaway Man laughed as he received the hug. "No need to thank me young lady. It's the least I can do to repay you." He then paused hearing a loud crash coming from down the corridor. "Huh. Must be my wife about to start dinner. How about I introduce you two to her?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Well sure." Lucius stood and began to follow them. However, unexpectedly, a ominous pair of eyes began to peak in through the window of the study. One that was far too familiar. It was the beast himself who stood observing over study plotting something that would surely ruin everything.

The Runaway Man began to lead the two to the kitchen where a feminine body stood with her back to the others.

"Huh you starting dinner already? I'd like to introduce you to my newest customers. They will be staying the night."

The feminine figure turned only to reveal a woman's body with the head of a red fox. Lucius and Elizabeth jumped slightly surprised.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both. I do hope you're hungry. Tonight I'll prepare something special."

The Runaway Man laughed and wrapped his arm around his wife before kissing her cheek lovingly. "Man I love your cooking darling."

The fox laughed and smiled. "Oh stop it. Your flattering me again."

Soon he began to walk back to the two and smiled. "I'm going to show them to their rooms. I'll be back in a bit."

The Runaway Man began to lead them both to their rooms before leaving to give them time to settle in. Lucius walked out of his room and went to Elizabeth's. He knocked lightly before walking in.

"So..."  
>Elizabeth smiled. "His wife is part fox! Just like out of cartoons!"<p>

Lucius laughed. "It's actually pretty cool. But you never know what you find out here in the woods."

They both talked a bit before Elizabeth sighed. "I should go check on Pico. Just to make sure he's fine."

Lucius cleared his throat before looking away slightly. "I'm sure he's ok. He's probably just exploring or something."

"Are you sure."  
>He nodded. "Yeah. Give the dog a break woman. You've been holding him so close to you for so long and you barely know about it."<p>

She folds her arms slightly. "What? You jealous?"

He laughed a bit before standing and walking to the door. "Whatever."

She laughed and began to follow him. "If you want, I can pet your head and call you cute names too."


	7. Chapter 7

As the house owners and guests began to sleep during the calm night, the beast began to plot his plan of getting rid of Elizabeth and preventing her from Lucius' work. He began to turn into his true form and find his way into the house through the smallest crack in the wall. He travelled his way silently like a mouse until finding the door to where Elizabeth slept. He snuck his way in and began to bring darkness into the room. Not even the light of the window by her bed side could brighten the spread of the beasts appearance. Soon he began to speak in whispers.

"Elizabeth. You aren't tired. You have much work to do. Why are you in bed?"

Elizabeth groaned in her sleep feeling a draft in the room now. She didn't open her eyes but somehow, she felt as though she was awake.

"M... Much... Work?..."  
>The best continued to speak as he placed his hands on her head reaching deep into her consciousness until she was completely under his control. He could easily rid her and turn her into a tree to fuel sons responsibility, but Lucius was a smart boy. He would know who did it in a instant. He had to be careful and take his time to ruin her stay in these woods. Once he would get her to her breaking point, he would make his final move and change her like the other unfortunate souls.<p>

"Yes Elizabeth. Much work to do. Aren't you cold? It's freezing in here isn't?"

Elizabeth soon sat up in her bed and opened her eyes wide. Something was off. She couldn't see straight. Everything was dark but the voice speaking to her was so welcoming. It was as if she was under a trance.

"Come. I don't want you to freeze. Why don't we start a fire?"

Soon Elizabeth began to climb out of the bed and walking out of the room. The beast slowly followed covering the hallway in large shadows. Only the path before her would be lit. She continued to walk in a slow pace. Was she dreaming? She soon walked to the fireplace where a large pile of logs sat as well as a box of matches on the counter above it. She looked at the logs then at the matches.

"Now Elizabeth, go on and reach for those matches."

She soon stood on her toes to grab the small box.

"Now go one and spark the matches. Be careful."

She soon took the small match and began to run it along the box sparking the flame. She held it up and began to away instructions.

"Now. Throw it in the fireplace."

She then threw the match into the fireplace setting the logs on fire. She kneeled down and sat close to the fire but something was wrong. She was still freezing; she even began to shiver. This wasn't working.

"Still cold?" The beast began to circle her. "Well then. Let's set more fires." He then began to laugh under his breath.

"More.. Fires..." Elizabeth mumbled before opening the matches box and lighting another match. However, instead of throwing it into the fireplace, she threw it at the chair closest to her. The cushion began to blaze seeing the chair on fire and soon the rug underneath.

"More. More warmth! More fire!" The beast said in a eager and excited voice. She soon began to light more setting the living area ablaze. She then began to walk down the hall and set anything she wished on fire. Nothing was working!

"There! This too! Open the door!"

She paused as she stopped in front of the large door . She opened it revealing the Runaway Man's prized library. Soon it was nothing but a graveyard of fire and ash. The Runaway Man soon began to toss and turn uneasy. He opened his eyes only to see black smoke coming from under his door. He quickly jolted up and looked towards his wife sleeping next to him.

"Darling wake up! There's a fire!"

After waking his wife, he quickly jumped out of bed and opened the door only to be overwhelmed by slight flames and smoke entering his lounges. He ran to Lucius' room to wake him.  
>"W-What! A fire!?"<p>

Lucius quickly got out of bed and went past The Runaway Man and to Elizabeth's room. He was shocked to see she wasn't even there.

"We need to get out of here!"

"No!" Lucius said with a angry yell. "Not till I find Elizabeth!"

"Dammit boy!" The Runaway Man growled before being comforted by his wife's touch on his shoulder. "Fine! Find the girl. I'm getting my wife to safety. If you aren't out in 60 seconds, I'm coming back in here and dragging you out!"

The Runaway Man took his wife's hand and began to lead her out. Lucius wasn't sure how this huge fire could have started, but he had to find Elizabeth before it got too serious. He grabbed his lantern and rushed through the hallways yelling out her name.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Do you hear me!?"

He searched and searched only to find her standing completely still in a circle of fire. The beast quickly snuck his way out before his son could enter the room. Elizabeth soon began to come to her senses only to see her life in danger before her eyes.

"W-What in the world! I-It's not a dream!?"

She soon paused seeing Lucius approaching her.

"Lucius help me!"

Lucius covered his mouth with his shoulder trying to avoid breathing in the smoke.

"Hang in there! I'm coming!"

He soon reached his hand out to take hers and once he had a good grip, he began to pull her out of the circle before it could get worse. He then helped her out of the house just before the second floor could collapse the house and crush it to an ash pile. Lucius growled as he looked at the slight burn marks on his arms. He wasn't concerned about that as long as Elizabeth was safe.

"Hey. You ok?" He said while turning his head to her slightly.

Elizabeth stood with a expression of guilt and fear. She had set this house on fire without even full realizing it. It was all her fault. She burned a kind families home and ruined a chance to get home. How could she bare to tell them? She looked at Lucius as if she was going to cry. He paused shocked.

"E...Eliza-"

He soon was caught off guard by the sudden barking. He looked over to see his father running to Elizabeth's feet. Not even the cheerful barking of Pico could snap her out of the confusion and anger in her head. Soon The Runaway Man and his wife began to approach the too.

"So you made it out with her. Good job kid." He said with a smile. "Guess I was wrong about you."

Lucius soon sighed and pouted. "Sorry for your loss. I... Elizabeth was really looking forward to going home... How did this even happen?"

The Runaway Man sighed while looking at the boy. "I'm not sure. But whatever it w-"

"IT WAS ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Elizabeth began to break down into tears as silence filled the air Soon the sound of thunder began to break out and it began to lightly rain The heavens wept for the unlucky girl.


End file.
